Null
by ncfan
Summary: All part of a past that no longer exists. Record of a Fallen Vampire drabbles and oneshots.
1. 01: Earrings

**Characters/Pairings**: Bridget, Strauss, hinted one-sided Bridget x Strauss**  
Author's Note**: The prompt is "earrings".**  
Word Count**: 253**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own _Record of a Fallen Vampire_.

* * *

Bridget holds the little lacquered roses in her hands, and honestly she doesn't know why she still wears them, after so much time. Twin symbols of the life she has left behind, of the life that has abandoned her, of the soul that has betrayed her over and again, and yet she still wears the earrings, and makes no attempt to hide it.

If she were more self-conscious, she would wonder what on earth those who work under her must think of it.

Among the dhampire community, roses are hated for what they represent, reviled utterly. A self-respecting dhampire will neither live near a rose garden nor take any into his or her home, not even to save their own lives. The smell is odious; the sight of the petals, unacceptable.

Especially red roses. Red roses like Bridget's prized earrings.

Bridget bites her lip as she stares at them and the wind catches her long fair hair. In the night, no one will ever be able to know; in the night, she can be safe in this.

She's always clung to these earrings, for untold centuries, even though she fights the Red Rose, the Akabara as Strauss has come to be known.

She doesn't know why—except she does, and the knowledge stings Bridget straight to the heart.

But not anymore.

Without hesitation, Bridget opens her hands, and the little lacquered roses float away, never to be seen again.

They are nothing more to her now than a past that no longer exists.


	2. 02: First Meeting

**Characters/Pairings**: crush Strauss x Adelheid, Bridget**  
Author's Note**: Adelheid's first-person perspective scares me a little bit. And let's just say that Strauss got rid of the "May he live forever" thing when he became king. And people? I know you're seeing this. I would really appreciate someone dropping a line, even if only for a request.**  
Word Count**: 765**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own _Record of a Fallen Vampire_.

* * *

I, Adelheid, princess of the Kingdom of Night, am prone to either skipping or walking at a fast pace (It is not running, I insist to myself and anyone who might ask) whenever I wish to go somewhere and am not in the company of my father, his gracious Majesty King Gottfried (May he live forever). It is a childish habit, I know, and not one fit for a lady of my station and the age of twelve, but I can not help it. Truly. And is it really so harmful?

At the moment, I am skipping (_skipping, _I tell you) down a hall in the south wing of the palace. I believe some of the nobles from the more distant lands take up residence here when they are paying court to my father (May he live forever).

As I pass a door, it opens. Before I can react, someone steps out and we collide. Neither of us fall over but we both take a step backwards and I feel slightly dizzy.

Lady Bridget gazes bemusedly at me, not recognizing me at first.

Lady Bridget Irving is a young lady from the north, maybe ten years my senior. She is very tall (standing a good foot and a half taller than me), and to my eyes beautiful as well, stern-faced with pale, clear skin, piercing blue eyes and corn silk hair. Beautiful, but just a little imposing, and, for some reason that I have never been able to fathom, she never smiles when she sees me, even if she is perfectly polite and cordial.

When Lady Bridget recognizes me, she immediately sinks into a deep curtsey, head bowed and practically on her knees, her plain, dark velvet skirt spread out on the floor. "Your Highness," she murmurs, not meeting my eyes.

I dip a shallower curtsey (I _am_ the princess, after all). "My Lady." I have to admit, it has always been more than a little awkward to have others bow to me and stay on the ground. "You… You can get up, my Lady."

Lady Bridget's eyes, as ever, are veiled as she does so, rising to her feet with feline grace.

"Is the Lady Ghislaine well?"

She nods. "I believe so." Lady Bridget was not raised by her mother and does not keep in close contact with her; therefore, I suppose she would have some excuse for not knowing exactly what state of health she is in. "And His Majesty, may he live forever?"

"He is quite well, thank you." To some extent, it is treason to discuss the health of the king. But as far as I know, it is only treasonous to do so if his Majesty (may he live forever) is in a state of health other than the desired robust health. Lady Bridget is _so_ kind where it concerns his Majesty (May he live forever). She inquires after his health even beyond the required pleasantries.

I frame a somewhat nervous smile. "Are you enjoying your time at court, Lady Bridget?"

Again, she nods deferentially, still not smiling. "Yes. It has been a pleasure to—"

Once more, someone steps out of the door, but instead of colliding with one of us, he moves with almost inhuman grace to stand behind Lady Bridget.

I can't help but stare a little bit, as he catches my eye and smiles gently. This man is even taller than Bridget, with pale blue (what an odd color) hair and the crimson eyes… The crimson eyes of a full-blooded male vampire.

There is only one full-blooded vampire who lives in the south wing.

"Bridget." He has a warm, friendly voice, the sort of voice that makes me like him immediately. "I take it you have been accosted?"

For the first time, Lady Bridget smiles, her face practically melting. "Ah, yes. I'm afraid I haven't been able to—"

"Well, no worry. We will just have to go get the documents together." The man stops to bow low in front of me. "Forgive me, your Highness, but I must cut this meeting short."

All I can do is smile, foolishly. My normal talkativeness has deserted me.

There is only one man this can be, if he lives in the same apartment as Lady Bridget. Akabara Strauss is… different, different than what I expected of a young general of the Kingdom of Night.

As I watch them leave, I no longer possess the desire to skip. He saw me as a child. I do not wish for him to look at me and see a child anymore.


	3. 03: Grow Up

**Characters/Pairing**: Laeti  
**Author's Note**: Requests are open and I would really appreciate to hear from you guys so I know whether or not I'm doing decently.  
**Word Count**: 231  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Record of a Fallen Vampire_.

* * *

There are those who see eternal youth as a gift, a boon, a blessing beyond measure. There are those who would do anything to have it, go to any length to never see a gray hair touch their head.

And then, there are those who see the truth, and see eternal youth not as a gift or a blessing but as a curse more hated than any other.

Today is Laetitia, better known as Laeti's fiftieth birthday, and an ugly scowl touches her soft, unformed lips as she stares down at her hands.

They are small, and smooth. Rounded, even, with the baby fat just now starting to dissipate. When she looks at her face she sees much the same thing: wide, round eyes, babyish cheeks, fuzzy features.

Others say they never wish to see middle age.

Laeti just wants to come to the point where she doesn't have to hear someone shout "Hey little girl! What are you doing out alone so late at night!" when she's bringing groceries home to Strauss. When her body no longer matches the progression of her mind, that's when Laeti knows that her body has become a trap, and that she is in a mobile prison.

She just wants to grow up, and no longer have the body of a child when her mind is one of a woman made old before her time.


	4. 04: Lying Rat

**Characters/Pairings**: Laeti, Morishima  
**Author's Note**: Laeti is being her usual charming self here.  
**Word Count**: 235  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Record of a Fallen Vampire_.

* * *

Morishima smiles sweetly at Laeti and the young dhampire scowls and stalks off back to parts unknown (The room on the ship set aside for her use). The lights are off and Laeti only switches on the lamp near the bed, before flopping down on the mattress and glaring up at the ceiling.

_What an utterly untrustworthy man._

Laeti doesn't know why anyone would trust this man, let alone Strauss. Morishima's all smiles and lies and artifice and beneath that…

Well, Laeti can't tell what's beneath the surface with Morishima. That's the problem.

And that's why she doesn't trust him. Laeti doesn't trust someone if she can't discern their motives after a few days of knowing them. At least with Bridget or, say, Kayuki, it's clear what they both ultimately want: Strauss's head on a pike. Laeti might not _like_ that this is what they want, but at least she can tell, so she trusts them to do as they say they will, even if she despises Kayuki and is more than a little intimidated by Bridget.

With Morishima, there's nothing. No hint as to his true motives—Laeti doesn't buy for a moment that he's in this just to save the world.

She has to figure out what he wants. And more important than that, Laeti just hasto figure out why everyone seems to trust Morishima even though he's obviously a lying _rat_.


	5. 05: Everything Burns

**Characters/Pairings**: Renka x Yuki, Bridget**  
Author's Note**: Bridget is a bitter little thing before Strauss reveals himself not to be evil.**  
Word Count**: 171**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own _Record of a Fallen Vampire._

* * *

It's a cold day in winter and as ever, Bridget doesn't feel the external cold nearly as much as the cold that's been seeping into her bones for over nine hundred and fifty years now.

Renka's on his knees in front of her, back turned, sobbing like a man lost for breath.

_Fool._

Well, Yuki was probably the bigger fool, thinking she could take the Vampire King on by himself. She was good, but she wasn't that good—the Black Swan isn't to the point yet that it can take on the Vampire King. _The next host should do the trick, I'd wager._

For the present, Renka's a fool for letting Yuki fight Strauss on her own and he's a fool for crying.

Bridget bites back a snarl; _Another how long I'm going to have to wait? to pass down the hours. _Renka's cradling dead Yuki's body in his arms and he doesn't seem to notice that she's even there. _Fool to let his guard down._

"Fool," Bridget spits. "Everything burns."


	6. 06: Origami

**Characters/Pairings**: Kayuki**  
Author's Note**: Just a short little drabble.**  
Word Count**: 161**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own _Record of a Fallen Vampire_.

* * *

Kayuki likes origami. She'll fold any shape and do it well—cats, cranes, frogs, bats, animals of all shapes and sizes. She sees worlds opening up in flat paper of all colors, her thin, delicate fingers itching to fold down corners and bring shapes to life.

It's not the urge to keep alive ties to the past that drives Kayuki to create animals out of paper. Personally, tradition doesn't mean all that much to her in the long run. Rather, Kayuki practices origami because she is easily bored and it's something that keeps her occupied and amused. No one's complaining, considering how Kayuki can get when she's bored.

She does this all her life, until the day she dies and no one is willing to stop her.

There's just one thing.

Once the Black Swan parasite enters her body, even after it's gone, the only origami Kayuki ever makes again are swans, on black paper. Anything else is beyond her reach.


End file.
